


how to bribe your six years old niece

by arklie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Bonding, Miso Country, POV Second Person, botched attempt at dad joke 😔, konoha and its child soldiers :-/, konoha sucks lets get you some fruit, otherwise this is just some silly family bonding, so stuff are fucked up but none of it is graphic, the first few paragraphs focus on kaigan's past as a konoha shinobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: You're done with ANBU—done withKonoha—and you just want to sit alone on a small boat floating gently on a bed of water. Preferably out at sea.Which is what you're doing right now, lightly chewing the straw in our mouth as you hum a familiar lullaby of your clan, watching the water ripples around the bait you had thrown to the water. At the age of 40, you find yourself a retired shinobi away from Konoha, in the small village of Miso, and you adore nothing more than the game of waiting with a fishing rod in your hand.Someone else isn't as content as you are, evidently. "Uncle.""Shh," you say in a hushed tone, "you'll scare the fishes away."
Relationships: original uchiha character & original character
Kudos: 10





	how to bribe your six years old niece

**Author's Note:**

> written may 22nd  
> i havent made kaigan and hari's profiles in toyhouse but i will i promise

You're not who you used to be.

You graduated the ninja academy at 10, promoted to chuunin at 12, climbing your way all the way to a jounin with a reputation only at 16. By 17, they saw you as a weapon deadly enough to be a part of the fearsome, cold-blooded ANBU.

 _Katon_ , a destructive force no other than the signature of your clan. _Suiton_ , specialized jutsu of high-pressure water slicing its way through flesh and bone like knife to butter. Both you wield in your hands to spill blood and drown souls for your village. For Konoha.

You'd done more than enough of its dirty job, spilled more blood than you can ever cleaned, all _for_ Konoha.

What does it all worth, really? How had they treated you and your fallen comrades when you came back from a mission as a sole survivor, three tomoe spinning in your eyes, the body of your leader in your arms?

 _You could've done better_ , they'd said, _the failure of the mission is none other than your fault, and the incompetence of your leader_.

You're done with ANBU—done with _Konoha_ —and you just want to sit alone on a small boat floating gently on a bed of water. Preferably out at sea.

Which is what you're doing right now, lightly chewing the straw in our mouth as you hum a familiar lullaby of your clan, watching the water ripples around the bait you had thrown to the water. At the age of 40, you find yourself a retired shinobi away from Konoha, in the small village of Miso, who adores nothing more than the game of waiting with a fishing rod in your hand.

Someone else isn't as content as you are, evidently. "Uncle."

"Shh," you say in a hushed tone, "you'll scare the fishes away."

"We've been here for hours!" He throws his arms to the air, wild white hair and wide yellow eyes in all his innocent rage. "And we haven't even got enough for dinner, I'm hungry."

"...Hi, hungry—"

"No!"

You snort, watching Hari practically steaming from his big head, staring at you like he's trying to burn a hole between your eyes. Shifting the rod in your hand, you turn your attention back to the water, feeling a barely noticeable tug. "Alright, then. No need to get so worked up."

Hari huffs, arms crossed as you pull back the reel and resting the fishing rod gently on the wooden boat. Today hasn't been your best, you notice—looking at the three sad, small fishes swimming in the bucket. You suppose it's the underlying anxiety that comes with your first time bringing Hari to this.

You're still not quite sure if you're raising him right, if you're treating him the way he should be treated or if you fulfill all his needs. Who knows it's harder to raise a life than to take it?

But first, there's dinner to be concerned about. Three fishes worth a bite each certainly wouldn't be enough, and Hari, for one, looks like he was about to snap your neck for it. Stifling a laugh, you let it out with a huff of breath, before concentrating.

Eight rapid hand seals. Your hand in the water. Then— _Suiton_ : _Water prison technique._

The water swirls to life, dancing along the tune of your chakra as a pressurized water bubble forms around your hand, trapping a few fishes underwater in their own environment. You pull the pressurized bubble out, along with the 5-8 fishes flailing wildly inside. Hari watches with wide eyes and gaping mouth as the bubble bursts, fishes landing neatly in the bucket of water like the rest.

"You can do that this whole time?!"

Of course, Hari doesn't know about your ninja background. You give him as much as a mischievous smile, brow raised as you once again give your niece a reason to hate your guts.

"Why not just do that since the start?" 

"It's not as fun," you answer truthfully, pouting just for emphasis. You wouldn't be able to appreciate the small things you could see that way—the soothing ambience of the sea, the distant noises of seagulls, the gentle wave that slides right underneath you. 21 years out of Konoha and you never stop being grateful for the smallest things, nor will you have enough of them.

Hari squints, like he'd be able to understand just _why_ you think sitting around doing nothing is 'fun'. You don't blame him. He's six.

"Hey, why don't we get some snacks on the way back?" You offer a peace offering, ruffling his hair. Hari perks up pleasantly, and his eyes light up even more as you pull out five pieces of papers from the sleeve of your yukata. “I’ve got some taiyaki coupons,” you sing-song.

Hari’s cheer is enough answer.

  
  



End file.
